


Meh, Why Not?

by CheyanneChika



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Crack, Kissing, M/M, Meta, Mildly Dubious Consent, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: That scene in Endgame where they fight, with additions.





	Meh, Why Not?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently having too many feelings about Tony Stark, so I cannot write about him, right now. I can, however, write about Steve...and Steve.

"I have eyes on Loki." Steve said into his probably-still-not-actually-there earpiece.

Time travelling Steve gave an internal wince because this wasn't good.  Both of them swung their shields and they stuck, bounced and slammed into glass before falling off the walkway while the Steves tussled until one Steve got the other Steve in a headlock. Time travelling Steve had a brief moment in which Hermione Granger spoke in his mind:  _Is that what my hair looks like from the back?_ before making a spinny-turny move and bringing him and OG Cap face to face. He was sort of hot, if naive about the world he's been brought back to save. Bucky and Hydra were still to come.

"What are you doing, Loki?" OG Steve hissed through gritted teeth.

Well, he did think time travelling Steve was Loki. Steve was totally fine with Loki being blamed for this. He leaned toward and mashed their lips together in a bruising kiss while reaching behind him for the staff. OG Steve bucked and struggled for only seconds before kissing back as the staff touched his chest.

When tongue slipped in, time travelling Steve was done. He pulled back to find OG Steve's eyes half-lidded and glazed. Steve sighed and said, "Sleep."

OG Steve collapsed and time travelling Steve got to his feet and looked down at his old body. "Tony was right," he grumbled. That uniform did nothing for his ass.

The end.

(And also Tony lives because screw you, timeline and movie contracts.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts...concerns?


End file.
